Examples of toys simulating boxing matches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,269,095, 2,716,840, 3,106,800, 3,235,259, 3,856,304, 4,031,657, 4,069,613, 4,366,960, 4,367,875, 4,995,610, and 5,732,953. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.